Meteor Shower
by Imperfectious-Beauty
Summary: England is searching through the woods in order to find the perfect spot to watch a meteor shower in order to make the biggest wish ever, however, he finds that what he wished for was wishing for him all along. USUK fluff. Really, just fluff everywhere.


_**Meteor Shower**_

_I can finally see  
>That you're right there beside me<em>

_I am not my own_  
><em>For I have been made new<em>  
><em>Please don't let me go<em>  
><em>I desperately need you<em>

_I am not my own_  
><em>For I have been made new<em>  
><em>Please don't let me go<em>  
><em>I desperately need you<em>

_Owl City  
><em>

AN: Yup. Hetalia is taking over my life again, and I am not ashamed to admit it. No way, no how.

Inspired by this super cute video I saw on youtube... Along with many others, but one imparticular!

Anway, yeah, I don't own Hetalia and all that other bull pucky!

ON WITH THE FANFICTION!

England, also known as Arthur Kirkland, has been searching the woods for almost an hour now. He was covered in leaves, and dirt, and other woods like debris, all in order to find a good spot in order to watch the meteor shower that was said to happening that evening. England knew very well where he was going, because it was the exact cleaing he had found someone he loved dearly in, he was just having trouble finding it, was all, as to the fact that many tree's and other plant life had grown in the area since then. He needed the perfect spot, with the perfect memory, to watch such a perfect event. Not to mention meteor showers were great for making wishes.

"Oh, bugga, I didn't think finding a bloody clearing would be this hard to find." England grumbled to himself as he stepped over a large section of root. He paused for a moment to take a quick glance at his watch. "Oh, bloody hell!" He cried. "It's already half past, I'm going to miss the meteor shower at this rate!" England took up walking once again, this time at a faster rate, but still moving carefully in order to avoid tripping on any stray shrubbery.

Ten minutes, twenty, twenty five. The minutes ticket passed faster than England would have imagined, and half an hour after last looking at his watch, the personified country glanced down at it again. A look of 'you have got to be kidding me' shot acorss his face, and he flopped down onto the ground, tossing the folded blanket her had brought with him to the side.

"Oh, toss it..." England groaned to himseld, laying his head in his hands. He had officially given up. He was completely lost, and there was no way he was going to be able to find his way out until morning. "I can't believe I'm going to miss the shower..." That was the bit that England was mostly disapointed in. He had such a special wish he wanted to wish. England groaned sadly, and pulled his knee's to his chest, glancing off the the side disapointedly as he did.

_"Alright man, the shower is starting!"_

England looked up the moment he heard the voice, he knew the voice all to well. And it was so near by... England grabbed his blanket and stood. Assuming he was going to right way, England followed in the direction that he heard that hero voice come from. Not two minutes later, he could see it, he could see the clearing. It was the only bit of land that hadn't changed since that day, and in the clearing he saw the man who unlike the land, had changed more than Arthur could had ever imagined he would have done. England crept up, quitely, his eyes locked on the figure that stood stood out in the clearing. He remained hidden in the shadow for a while, curious as to why such a man would be out here at this hour, other than to see the shower of course.

"Alright, wish granting dudes..." England could hear America say, so he listened closer still. "I just have one wish, okay? It's the same thing I wish for like everytime, but, I'm gonna keep wishing for it, no matter what, okay dudes?"

_America's...Wish?_ England thought, his heart fluttering lightly with hope. _What would America wish for? He has everything a Country could ever desire..._

"I know that... I've seen the world, I've got my freedom, I've got friends, and a good people in my country... But, none of that really matters without him, ya know dudes?"

Englands heart beat even faster, and a few tears began to well in his eyes. No way America was talking like this. It didn't make sense. Who could he have been talking about? Canada, Japan? England cluthed his blanket so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white, and he gulped dryly. Arthur watched closely as America turned his head to look up at the comets and meteors that were flying above his head, and even bit his lips when his 'little brother' moved to clutch a hand over his heart.

"I've got a roof on my head, shoes on my feet... I've got plenty of room, plenty to eat..."

England sobbed lightly as he watched the perfect sketch of health cry out to some imaginary and or false wishing granting gods that may or may not exist. His heart was aching, because he felt the same. There was only one problem, England knew he loved America, but who did America love?

"... and, ya know, I suppose I'm gonna be fine, dudes. I know I'm not really a hero, but... This dude makes me feel like one!" America smiled brightly. England loved America's smile. "He makes me feel like a hero..." America looked down, but he quickly looked back up smilling even bigger than before. "England makes me feel like a hero! I'll wait for him forever, and I'll always be there when he needs me! Forever! If he isn't to far gone, at least. I'll wait here for him. I promise to!"

England was sobbing by then, tears streaming down his face like a never ending waterfall. America, Alfred, his Alfred, loved him. After all the years of raising him, fighting the war, and living miserably without him, England now knew that America lloved him back. And there was no way he was about to blow his chance at eternal happiness now. Dropping his blanket, England ran, faster than he had ever run before, until he had his arms thrown around his little brother, and they had crash landed to the ground.

America suddenly found himself lying on the ground with a sobbing England in his arms.

"N-No way..." America stuttered, extremely shocked. "D-Did you hear all that, Iggy?"

England meerly nodded, as he was crying to hard to even muster up words.

"Woah! no way man! This... This is wicked awesome!" America cried happily, wrapping his arms around the blond who had raised him. "D-Does this mean I... I get my wish?"

England, who had finally decided to stop and breath a minute, sat up, sitting comfortably on America's middle. He took a deep breath, and wiped the tears from his face, albiet he was still crying some. He looked down at America, who was beeming with joy at the moment.

"I get my wish to America..." England whispered softly, a gentle smile coming accross his face. He moved to lie back down accross America, clinging to him tighter than he had been clutching his blanket ealier. "I love you, Alfred. I desperately need you." England buried his face in America's neck as he spoke those words, some tears getting onto the others neck as he did.

"En-... Arthur..." America whispered, nuzzling his nose and face into Englands hair. "I love you, just... Wow. I don't know... How this happened, but I am so freakin' glad it did, man." The United States chuckled soflty, and rolled onto his side, rolling the United Kingdom over with in so they were able to look at each other.

England laughed as well, stilling wiping some tears from his face as he stared happily into America face. The grass they were laying in was causing him to itch some, but luckily his uniform covered most of his skin. America scooted foward enough so they he was able to press his forehead to Englands, and he kissed him ever so lightly. Ever, ever so lightly, and England still manage to blush furiously. He quickly rolled over away from America, staring up at the star filled sky. There were still some stray meteors flying.

"Hey, America, I... I think I have another wish..." England bit his lip, and turned his head to look at America, who was still smiling stupidly at him. "Will... Will you do that again? Ki-Kiss me, I mean?"

There was nothing else either of them could have ever wished for, at that point.


End file.
